creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Koliber
Czuła na sobie ich wpatrzone oczy. Zielone, zniszczone, długie włosy związała w dwa kucyki opadające jej bezwładnie na ramiona. W jej niebieskich oczach otoczonych długimi, gęstymi rzęsami było widać strach. Mary - bo tak brzmiało jej imię - chodziła do tej szkoły już od dwóch miesięcy. Dwóch smutnych, połączonych z bezsilnością miesięcy. Sześćdziesięciu dni, które każde były gorsze od poprzednich. Już pierwszego dnia szkoły klasa postanowiła zrobić z niej kozła ofiarnego. Cicha, pozornie słaba i ,, inna '' stanowiła idealną osobę do tej roli. Od początku była na nie tej przeprowadzce. Matka utrzymująca sama dwójkę dzieci chcąc zapewnić im lepszą przyszłość wybrała oddaloną dwieście dziesięć kilometrów miejscowość w której dostała propozycję dobrze płatnej pracy. Nic nie pomogły protesty, bunty i próby negocjacji. Matka oraz starsza o dwa lata siostra podjęły decyzję i nie chciały słyszeć słowa nie. Rozległ się dzwonek zwiastujący koniec przerwy. Niechętnie zerwała się z miejsca i weszła do klasy. Rozległ się chichot który nagle ustał gdy pojawiła się w drzwiach. Popatrzyli na nią powstrzymując śmiech. - Cześć Mary - Dziewczyna popatrzała na Vivien - jedną z najgorszych osób w tej klasie. Idealnie manipulowała osobami sprawiając że byli na jej skiwnienie palca. Była klasową pięknością i każdego chłopaka miała w okół palca. Cisza. Zielonowłosa usiadła na miejscu i zaczęła się rozpakowywać. - Mary, kochanie kiedy spędzimy razem kolejną noc? Poprzednia była taka gorąca - Jeden z chłopaków uśmiechnął się szeroko pokazując białe niczym wyprane w Perwolu zęby. Reszta klasy roześmiała się. - Nigdy - Szepnęła a do oczów napływały jej łzy. Co ona im zrobiła? Dlaczego tak ją traktują? - Oj Mary, kwiatuszku nie bądź taka ostra - powiedział po czym szepnął coś do Vivien której śmiech odbił się o ściany. - Mary gdzie kupiłaś tą bluzkę? Jest taka śliczna - Słowa Vivien ociekały sarkazmem. - Pewnie w lumpeksie - Odezwała się jedna z dziewcząt a klasa wybuchła śmiechem. - Nie się. Zobaczcie jak ta bluzka okropnie na niej wygląda. Na jej miejscu zainwestowałabym w worek - Uśmiechu rudowłosej przyjaciółki Vivien Mary nie zapomni do końca życia. Mary nieoczekiwanie ruszyła się z miejsca. W przejściu zderzyła się z wchodzącą do klasy panią Rose a zawartość kubka kawy który trzymała w ręku wylądowała na bluzce wystraszonej dziewczyny.Pobiegła do jednej z toalet i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Próbowała się uspokoić ale to było zbyt trudne i wybuchła niekontrolowanym płaczem. Nienawidziła ich. Tak bardzo ich nienawidziła. - Boże gdzie jesteś gdy cię tak potrzebuje? - Szepnęła łykając łzy. - Mary jesteś tu? Proszę cię otwórz - Głos nauczycielki sprawił że w jej głowie pojawiły się paniczne myśli. Wspięła się na jedną z toalet i otworzyła okno. - Mary proszę cię otwórz. Proszę powiedź co się stało - Nauczycielka po chwili ciszy ponowiła swoje działania. Wspięła się trochę wyżej i wydostała na zewnątrz. Bała się że się nie przeciśnie przez małe okienko jednak jej obawy się nie sprawdziły. - Mary idę po woźnego - Odparła nauczycielka ze zdenerwowaniem w głosie. Zielonowłosa pobiegła przed siebie jednak nagle stanęła. O mały włos i zderzyłaby się z dyrektorem wychodzącym z budynku szkoły i rozmawiającego przejęcie przez telefon. - O Mary nie powinnaś być na zajęciach? - Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem na chwilę odkładając komórkę od ucha. Popatrzała na niego ze strachem i pobiegła nie patrząc się za siebie. Dyrektor upuścił telefon z dłoni próbując ją dogonić. Przeskoczyła przez ogrodzenie, przebiegła przez dwie ulice i nagle stanęła. Co mam teraz zrobić? - Ta myśl pojawiła się w jej głowie. Zaraz po tym pojawiło się poczucie winy. Potrzebowała chwili by dygotać z zimna. Była jesień a ona nie miała na sobie kurtki. Jedynie cienka, czarna bluzka chroniła ją przed zimnem. Rozejrzała się po okolicy. Z jednej strony las. Z drugiej budynki mieszkalne. A z następnej droga z której przybyła. Ruszyła zmęczonym krokiem ku lasu - miejsca gdzie mogła choć trochę ochronić się przed zimnem i schronić przed otaczającymi ją problemami. Weszła w głąb lasu i skuliła się. Zimno. Spać. To jedyne słowa pojawiające się w jej głowie. Zamknęła powieki. Prawie pogrążyła się we śnie jednak dźwięk łamanej gałęzi wyrwał jej z transu. Spojrzała na postać kucającą przed nią. - Daj mi spać - Wyszeptała dygocząc. Poczuła przyjemne ciepło. Postać przykryła ją kurtką. - Kim jesteś? - Wstała a jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Stał przed nią szczupły, młody mężczyzna. Jego hipnotyzujące zielone oczy nie spuszczały z niej wzroku. Uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy. Był blady niczym w trakcie jakieś choroby a pod oczyma miał sińce które nie dodawały mu uroku. Długie, białe włosy miał w nieładzie.W dłoniach trzymał chustę. - Czego pragniesz najbardziej? - Spytał. Jego głos był ukojeniem dla jej uszu. Mogłaby go słuchać godzinami. - S-Słucham? - Spytała ochrypłym głosem. - Czego byś chciała? Spełnię to dla ciebie w zamian za coś - Wziął chustę i zawiązał ją na twarzy. - Pomóż mi. Zrobię co zechcesz - Powiedziała cicho chowając twarz w dłoniach. Obudziła się rano. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Usiadła na łóżku i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Czerwone ściany i jasna, drewniana podłoga różniła się od wystroju jej pokoju. Rzuciła się na równe nogi. - Gdzie ja jestem? - Spytała sama siebie próbując sobie coś przypomnieć. Dotknęła dłonią - teraz wyraźniej krótszych włosów i rzuciła się do lusterka. Stała przed nią inna Mary. Miała krótsze o parę centymetrów kręcone włosy koloru różowego, piegi na nosie i duże zielone oczy. Była wysoka i miała długie nogi. Miała długą bliznę na prawej ręce i tatuaż na ramieniu w kształcie anioła. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł nowo poznany znajomy. - Co mi zrobiłeś? - Spytała rzucając się na niego i szarpiąc jego ubranie. - Chciałaś żebym ci pomógł - Uśmiechnął się i dotknął jej głowy. Jak za dotknięciem różdżki wróciły do niej wspomnienia. Ośmieszenie, smutek, złość, ucieczka, uczucie bezradności, poczucie winy- wszystkie te uczucia wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. - Kim jesteś? - Szepnęła zdezorientowana patrząc na niego i trzymając nadal jego ubranie. - Nieważne. Pomogę ci spełnić twoje pragnienia ... - Odparł ale nie dokończył. - Nie rozumiem. A-Ale co mam zrobić? Czemu nie wyglądam tak jak wyglądałam? - Żeby cię nie rozpoznali. Jednym z twoich pragnień jest zabicie twoich dręczycieli czyż nie? - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - No tak ale ... - Jesteśmy w roku gdzie ty miałabyś już dwadzieścia dwa lata. Każdego miesiąca dnia 22 będziesz zabijała jedną osobę która nie pomogła ci w tej sytuacji lub ją spowodowała. Gdy zabijesz każdego wrócisz do swojego ciała. - A c-co się teraz dzieje z moim starym ciałem? - Mary przełknęła ślinę. Zaczęły drzeć jej nogi więc usiadła na łóżku nadal wpatrując się w mężczyznę. - Nic, nie ma cię teraz. - Więc co mam zrobić? Wytłumaczył jej wszystko po kolei. Że znajdują się w jednym z nowoczesnych hoteli gdzie zatrzymała się jedna z jej ,, dobrych '' koleżanek Violetta - rudowłosa Przyjaciółka Vivian której uśmiechu nie da się zapomnieć. Że dziś wypada 22. Że dziś musi ją zabić - ta myśl przerażała ją najbardziej. Że Violetta reprezentować ma dużą firmę. Że ma rocznego syna który został w domu z babcią. Że będzie w pokoju 32 za dokładnie 2 minuty. - Wiesz co masz zrobić? - Spytał pełen obaw jak sobie poradzi. - Tak - Kiwnęła głową - Ale ja zupełnie nie wiem jak mam do ciebie się zwracać. - Koliber - Szepnął - Mów mi Koliber. Weszła spokojnie do windy i wcisnęła guzik. Spojrzała na siebie w lusterku. Wyglądała idealnie.Wysiadła i zapukała delikatnie do drzwi pokoju 32 które po chwili uchyliły się. Stanęła w nich farbowana na blond zmęczona dziewczyna. Zupełnie nie przypominała ,, tamtej '' pełnej życia nastolatki. - Co chcesz? - Spytała zniecierpliwiona przeczesując jasne włosy rękoma. - Mogłabym wejść? - Spytała spokojnie. Próbowała zapanować nad mową mojego ciała jednak chyba sobie nie poradziła bo ona zwróciła na to uwagę. - Coś ci jest? Trzęsiesz się jak galaretka - Uśmiechnęła się tak jak wtedy a wspomnienia wróciły do niej i poczuła ukucie w sercu. Mary wepchnęła ją do środka i wyjęła nóż z torebki. - Nienawidzę cię! - Krzyknęła - Razem z innymi sprawiłaś że moje życie zamieniło się w piekło. Sprawiałaś że moje życie było koszmarem. To twoja wina. Twoja. Gdyby nie to nie cierpiałabym tak - Łzy popłynęły jej po policzkach. - A-Ale o czym ty mówisz? Porozmawiajmy - Miała wystraszone oczy, jej dłonie układały się w obronnym geście. Wzrok miała na nożu którym wymachiwała Mary. Serce rudowłosej chciało wyrwać się z piersi. Poczuła że słabnie i upadła na ziemię. Mary popatrzała na nią zdezorientowana a po chwili roześmiała się. Nagle zza jej pleców wyłonił się Koliber. - Musisz ją zabić - Szept ten brzmiał tak zachęcająco że kucnęła nad nią. Po paru minutach wszystko było już gotowe. Różowo włosa istota wycięła jej skórę na policzkach zostawiając gołe kości. Wycięła jej usta które włożyła jej głęboko do gardła. Gołymi rękoma wyrwała jej gałki oczne, wkładając na ich miejsce żarówki które wykręciła z hotelowych lamp. Wzięła młotek i zaczęła ,, zmiękczać '' palce ofiary które następnie amputowała, położyła na talerzu (który przyniosła w torebce). Wzięła ciało ofiary i ustawiła je na jednym z foteli. Przeciągła stolik i położyła na nim talerz ,, z jedzeniem . Na szybie krwią ofiary napisała ,, Pobawimy się?. Następnie wzięła nóż i dźgnęła ją 22 razy w brzuch. Umyła ręce, przebrała ubrania i spojrzała na Kolibra. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Razem wyszli z hotelu. 15 godzin później odnaleziono ciało ofiary. Policja była zszokowana widokiem ciała. Kolejne dni minęły bez żadnych problemów. Powolnym krokiem zbliżał się 22. Każdego dnia poznawała Kolibra coraz lepiej. Akceptowała go. Uwielbiała. Wręcz kochała jak ojca którego nigdy nie poznała. Stawała się uzależniona od niego. - Czemu wybrałeś mnie? - Spytała farbując włosy na zielono. - Byłaś i jesteś wyjątkowa. Jest coś co cię wyróżnia w tobie - Patrzył jej prosto w oczy. Łaknęła go coraz bardziej. Jego słowa były ważniejsze od wszystkiego co miało dla niej kiedyś jakieś znaczenie. - Chcesz wiedzieć co zrobiłam z jej oczyma? - Popatrzała na niego a on kiwnął głową - Są w zamrażalce - Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. Czuła radość jakiej od dawna nie czuła. Nadszedł wyczekiwany 22. Mary obudziła się z uśmiechem na twarzy. Znajdowali się 120 kilometrów stąd w jednym z tanich hoteli. Założyła szlafrok i wyszła na balkon pewnym krokiem. Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Tak jak wtedy. Wzięła narzędzia, przygotowała się do wyjścia i ruszyła do pracy. Śledzenie go nie było takie trudne jak myślała. Musiała wykazać się cierpliwością. Włamała się do jego mieszkania i poczekała na niego. Zaczaiła się i gdy tylko wszedł i zamknął drzwi wyjawiła swoją obecność. - Co ...? Kim ty ...? - Zapytał zszokowany. - Chciałeś kolejnej gorącej nocy to ją dostaniesz - Zdjęła mu koszulę i pocałowała. Po chwili sięgnęła po nóż i wbiła mu w podbrzusze. Zajęczał z bólu zwijając się na podłodze. - Pamiętasz gdy przy całej klasie spytałeś kiedy będzie kolejna gorąca noc, kochanie? Pamiętasz jak się nade mną znęcałeś, kwiatuszku? - Przybliżyła się do niego oczekując odpowiedzi. - Zostaw mnie. Przepraszam - Krzyknął ostatkiem sił - Niech mnie ktoś ratuje! - Oh kochanie nie przepraszaj to i tak nic nie da - Usiadła na nim i próbowała go udusić. Mężczyzna jednak bronił się i zniecierpliwiona sięgnęła po młotek. Okładała go nim aż ściana przybrała kolor czerwony a jego głowa stała się płaska. Wokół leżały zgniecione fragmenty mózgu. Wzięła je w ręce i zaczęła je jeść. Gryz po gryzie. Następnie amputowała mu kończyny dolne. Zajęło jej to wiele czasu jednak nadal nie traciła sił. Kończyny obdarła ze skóry pozostawiając same kości. Które ułożyła na jednym z talerzy razem z gałkami ocznymi swojej pierwszej ofiary. Położyła talerz na stole a nad nim napisała ,, One patrzą . Uśmiechnęła się szeroko niczym dziecko który dostało pod choinkę upragnioną zabawkę. - Żegnaj kochanie. Słodkich snów - Posłała mu pocałunek i wyszła dumnym krokiem. Po drodze zderzyła się się z jakąś kobietą. Siła uderzenia była tak silna że Mary poleciała na ziemię i słychać było uderzenie ciała o kostkę brukową. - Przepraszam - Powiedziała kobieta pewnym głosem. Miała długie jasne włosy i ten błysk w oku. Znała ten błysk. - To ja przepraszam. Zagapiłam się - Odparła Mary smutnym głosem podnosząc się z ziemi. Przyjrzała się jej dokładnie - Przepraszam czy my się czasem nie znamy? Nie ma pani na imię Vivien? - Spytała drżącym głosem. - Taak ... ale skąd ...? - Popatrzała na nią zdziwionym wzrokiem. Źrenice Mary rozszerzyły się. Zza plecami Vivien stał Koliber trzymający w ręku nóż. - Coś się pani stało? Ma pani krew na ... - Nie dokończyła. Odwróciła się powoli i ujrzała szeroki uśmiech Kolibra. Zdezorientowana popatrzała się raz na nią raz na niego. Próbowała się wyrwać. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa zniknęło aby ustąpić miejsce nieokiełzanemu strachu. - Pomocy! Niech mi ktoś pomoże - Krzyczała od czasu do czasu klnąc pod nosem. Walczyła jednak miała małe szanse. Nieoczekiwanie słychać było odgłos nadjeżdżającej policji. Przestraszona Mary wbiła nóż w oko Vivien a ta zajęczała z bólu. Ta odepchnęła ją. Zielonowłosa uderzyła głową o jedną z barierek i straciła przytomność. Otworzyła niepewnie oczy. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Jasne ściany, biała podłoga. Biały stolik nocny przy jej łóżku. - Gdzie ja jestem? - Odparła łapiąc się za bolącą głowę. Po chwili do pokoju weszła pielęgniarka. Miała ciemne długie do ramion włosy. - O już się obudziłaś - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyszła. Po paru minutach do pomieszczenia weszli policjanci. Ich twarze nie zdradzały żadnych emocji. - Chcemy zadać ci parę pytań - Jeden z nich usiadł na przeciwko niej z notesem w ręce. - Słucham? - Jej zdezorientowany głos odbił się od ścian. - Czy przyznaje się pani do dwóch zabójstw Toma Gordona oraz Violetty ... - Przerwał mu drugi z policjantów. - Nie cackaj się tak z nią! - Krzyknął - Kobieta straciła przez ciebie oko, dwójka młodych ludzi nie żyje. Dlaczego dopuściłaś się do tak drastycznego czynu? - Znam swoje prawa i nic wam nie powiem bez adwokata. A teraz przepraszam muszę do toalety - Ruszyła słabym krokiem ku wyjścia. - Pójdę z tobą - Jego słowa zabrzmiały jak groźba. -Będę czekał na ciebie na zewnątrz. Lepiej nie próbuj swoich sztuczek - Odparł gdy byli już na miejscu. Mary weszła spokojnie i spojrzała w lustro. To co zobaczyła ją zszokowało. Wróciła do swojej starej postaci. Czemu? Dlaczego? Wyglądała trochę na starszą. - To już koniec. Jestem już na tyle spragniony że nie mam siły dłużej czekać - Nagle za pleców wyłonił się mężczyzna. Jego hipnotyzujące oczy wpatrywały się wprost na mnie. - A-ale nie taka była umowa - Za jąkała się. - Ja nie muszę dotrzymywać jej umów - Koliber uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nagle poczuła ból w szczęce. Nagle na podłodze posypały się jak miliony kamyczków zęby dziewczyny. Próbowała krzyczeć ale język wszedł jej do gardła. Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. P oślizgła się na mokrej podłodze i uderzyła głową o umywalkę. Palce wykręciły się jej aby następnie odpaść. Była przerażona. Przestała się ruszać. - Wszystko okej? - Zadał pytanie zaniepokojony policjant. Odpowiedział mu chichot który wywoływał na ciele gęsią skórkę - Halo? Nie zastanawiał się długo czy wyważyć drzwi. Widok był masakryczny: Ciało leżało w pozycji płodowej w kałuży krwi. W okół leżały porozwalane zęby i szczepki włosów. Palce - leżały niedaleko od ciała. Niedługo po tym zdarzeniu na miejscu pojawiły się specjalne służby. To zdarzenie na zawsze wstrząsnęło światem. '''WYCINEK DWÓCH GAZET:' ROZWIĄZANA ZAGADKA DWÓCH BRUTALNYCH ZABÓJSTW! SPRAWCA POPEŁNIŁ SAMOBÓJSTWO! ''' Wreszcie po długich tygodniach poszukiwań trafiono na trop mordercy albo raczej morderczyni. Bo jak się okazało osobą która dokonała tych zbrodni była 22-letnia Mary L. Dziewczyna miała zaburzenia psychiczne. Z zaznań świadków oraz rodziny wynika że kobieta miała zwidy. Widziała białowłosego mężczyznę którego nazywała Kolibrem. Pierwszą ofiarą Mary była Violetta N.(...) Mary popełniła samobójstwo w jednym ze szpitali w dzień po tym jak dokonała zbrodni i zraniła jedną z kobiet w oko. Niestety wzroku nie udało się uratować. Morderczyni najpierw pozbyła się zębów a następnie włosów i palców. Umarła z uduszenia. Inne szczegóły nie są jeszcze znane. '''CZY KOLIBER TO TYLKO WYMYSŁ MARY? Czy Koliber to tylko wymysł sadystycznej morderczyni? Kim lub czym on jest? Według opowieści Koliber to demon żerujący na słabych psychicznie osobach (mówi się że jest odpowiedzialny za częste choroby psychiczne i liczne opętania) który wykorzystuje ich uczucia i zachęca ich do zawarcia z nimi umowy. Osoby te znajdujące się w nieciekawej sytuacji zgadzają się gdyż im jest wszystko jedno. Następnie namawia swoją ofiarę do sadystycznych mordów. Dlaczego to robi? Im więcej dana osoba zabiła osób i tym gorsze były zbrodnie tym smaczniejsza jest dusza - dusza która potrzebna jest im do przeżycia. Tydzień później odbył się pogrzeb Mary. Podczas gdy matka dziewczyny ocierała łzy żegnając jedną ze swoich córek druga została w domu. Nie poszła na pogrzeb - uznała że tak będzie lepiej. Chciała o tym zapomnieć. Nienawidziła siostry za to co zrobiła a jednocześnie ją za to podziwiała. Ruszyła powolnym krokiem ku drzwiom łazienki jednak zaraz z stamtąd uciekła. Krwawy napis na lustrze ,, Pobawimy się? '' zbyt ją wystraszył i wybiegła z domu wprost pod koła samochodu. Uniosła się nad ziemią i uderzyła o twardą jezdnię. Próbowała otworzyć oczy a kiedy już to zrobiła jej oczom ukazał się jasnowłosy mężczyzna. Jego wzrok był zbyt przerażający żeby mogła na niego patrzeć. Umarła słysząc śmiech Kolibra. Kategoria:Opowiadania